Tournament of Power/Tips
:Reliable as of February 6, 2020. This is a list of tips that might prove helpful in the Tournament of Power. Commonly Used Terms A "red spammer" defines a player (usually an Android player) who holds Red Beans (occasionally Red Jars). They use the bean-stacking strategy to kill NPCs quickly. A "healer" (sometimes referred to as a "green spammer") defines a player who holds Green Jars. They provide heals to nearby players in need of support. "Soloing" defines players (normally red spammers) who run through the Tournament of Power by themselves. Despite its term, some players who practice soloing often bring another player, normally a healer, along. Tips General Using health drain forms such as Kaioken x100 and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 can be risky, especially if the player is not fighting, as those forms will chip your Health Max no matter what. While this is less of a problem for Saiyans, it's a huge problem for Humans. Stay as far away from the top of the map as possible. The ceiling will begin to fling the player dramatically in all directions and can cause the player to be sent into the spectator stands. The ceiling can be used to freeze many NPCs, however, and even prevents them from transforming. If there is one player left in the tournament, and leaves (or lags out) it apparently won't kick the player from the server, with the player having to leave themselves, which is why it is good to keep 1 or 2 other people in the arena. It's best to fight in the air, far away from other NPCs and players, because although the player needs to hit an NPC for them to attack the player an NPC can hit another with, for example, Kamehameha, and now the NPC that got hit can chase after the player. Teamwork If soloing, make sure to bring a minimum amount of zero people (if the player doesn't need a healer) to about two people, as this will reduce the amount of server lag and allow red beans to work better. If the player isn't soloing, they should make sure to have some form of Senzu Jars for the red spammer, just so the red spammer can heal, regenerate ki, or stay invincible for some time. If the player didn't bring any green Senzu Beans or Jars, it is recommended for said player to stick with other people who do possess Senzus. Strength in numbers. If the player is a healer, they can still support their teammates even if they are knocked out. The radius of the Senzu Jars can reach outside the invisible barriers in some places, allowing said player to provide them with health, or any other jar effect if close enough. NPCs It is best recommended to deal with weaker enemies first. Not only does this reduce the chain of them being unintentionally aggro-ed during a fight with a more difficult opponent, but it also reduces the server load and results in Senzu durations lasting longer. Kefla, the Potara Fusion between Kale and Cauflila, is the second hardest character to deal with in the Tournament of Power. Her damage output is high and have a ton of health, making for a long, dreadful fight. When fighting her without red spammers, it's best to have 1-3 people on her, fighting her tag-team style. In simpler words, whereas one gets hit out of the way, another follows to take their spot. NPCs that transform won't do so while they are locked in a combo move (e.g. Combo Barrage, Spirit Bomb Sword). With enough coordination, a team can constantly chain these NPCs in an endless sequence of these moves, killing them without having them transform (nor fuse in Kale and Caulifla's case). It is possible for certain NPCs to be trapped by certain rocks. This gives the player an opportunity to simply spam ki moves at the trapped NPC. Theoretically, all characters can get stuck there, but those with Z-Vanish or any move that teleports them to a player does free them. Known characters are Hit and Gohan. While both being on the weak side, Goku and Vegeta can still dish out a ton of damage if the player isn't careful. They are also both very, very tanky, as they will take plenty of time to kill if the player doesn't have strong players alive or a red spammer. Plus with their beam attacks (Kamehameha and Final Flash, respectively), Goku and/or Vegeta can trigger other NPCs to join them in the fight, which is why it's best they're saved for last. Jiren is the last NPC that stands in the player's way of winning. His Justice Flash can easily kill players if they are weakened, or even at full Health Max, or if not blocked, it will eat the player's Health Max and Senzus away. For level 400-500, non-prestige players, a direct hit can cost them 2-5 Senzus, depending on their Health Max, transformation, and Ki Resistance, and it doesn't become easier for higher leveled players, prestige players, or even rebirthed players. The player's best bet against this move is to block it, which would definitely be saving them in the long run. Another option is to fly as fast as one can, trying to evade and spread out Jiren's ki blasts; however, sometimes the player can end up unintentionally killing their teammates by flying towards their team while being locked on by Jiren. Another one of Jiren's lethal moves is his Power Impact, which can easily bring one to low HP or, in rare cases, one-shot them at full Health Max. Of course the player can Backflip or Instant Rise out of it, but if they were to do so they need to learn the timing, for if the player does it too early they will take heavy damage. Category:Maps